1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roofing. The invention also relates to worker comfort and safety.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Roofing requires a worker to stand on a roof, which may have a pitch that is steep or gentle. Standing directly on the roof can be uncomfortable and unsafe, with a risk of sliding off the roof. It can also result in damage to roofing shingles or tiles. It would be safer and more comfortable for a worker to be able to stand on a level, horizontal platform. Due to the variation in the pitch of different roofs, however, providing a level, horizontal platform for more than one roof requires a structure that can be adjusted. Given the weight of workers and roofing materials, such a structure must also be very strong. The structure should also prevent the platform from shifting or sliding off. Finally, it should be of sufficiently light weight to make it easy to install on the roof. The present invention is directed at achieving all of these requirements.